Hot and Cold
by ADerpyFox
Summary: When Ice Bear is sick, things get to far. Now Panda and Grizzly are fighting over and keeping secrets that they both love Ice. Ice BearxPanda and Grizz.
1. One Night

**~Ice Bear~**

Cold water droplets drizzled onto my nose, cooling it more. It is 7:09 PM, and I had just finished eating my meal for dinner, making myself relaxed in my comforting fridge.

While reading a long novel in my fridge alone, I hear the door open. It is Panda, searching for food. Like the time he went in to find a popsicle, he often bothers me. He and I are the only ones in the house. Grizz went out for a day doing a contest that is on for 24 hours. So, Panda is stuck with me...

"Hey, you know where the saved root beer bottle you stored is little bro?" Panda patiently asks, glancing a long grin at me.

Panda has never been so nice around me for a couple days. While I look for Pandas root beer case, he looks at me, quickly changing his smiling happy face to a worried expression displayed on his face.

"You feel well? Your face looks pale." I don't even know why Panda would find out I was pale. I am white usually, but I did feel a bit weak and sore. I seemed more hot today, and did not eat so much after dinner.  
I shake my head in a reply of no, not saying anything from being in some pain. After some time of me staring into Panda's anxious eyes, I pass the root beer bottle to him. He leaves with no words.

When It was completely dark outside, making me feel tired. It was very warm to me inside, I put the temperature to freezing cold in the fridge, and didn't work. I covered myself with ice cubes, but it kind of work. I dozed off, thinking this the pain and hotness would go away. But I woke up 30 minutes later. The pain was getting worse, my feet hurt, I felt sore and weak, and I was coughing.

 _Damn_. I thought, getting rage inside of me. I checked the time. 11:43 PM it said. I had an idea to get a pill that cures pains. I weakly got out of the fridge, shifting to the cabinet, and popping a pill out. I ate it, but it hurt to swallow.

"Ow." I anxiously murmured quietly to myself. Just then, I heard a noise. It was Panda, coming out of his room. I ran back into my fridge, opening the door a crack to see if he was still there. I then heard the door open just as I bumped my head onto the door, causing an aching pain to run up my body, especially the head.


	2. Hospital

I wake up to find only a large room. It was white, with a matching flooring. Sniffing, I look up. I found Panda, and, Grizz. Was this the Hospital? It appeared to be that I was in a bed. It has dark out, but some blue light out the rooms windows. I guess dawn was coming. Before I move up, I feel a terrible pain increasing when I sit up. I start to panic.

"Don't worry little bro. Your safe now, nothing to worry." I heard Grizzly whisper, patting my weak body. Although, I had a huge headache, it hurt some much to think. Did I have a concussion? Probably, but I did not remember to much about a few hours ago. I feel stitches on my white fur, in my stomach region. I felt a little sick, though.

I found Panda in the corner, on his phone, doing his usual things. Why did he look upset and angry combined? I then hear the door open to what it seemed to be a doctor walking into my room. Grizz and Panda start talking about me, but I couldn't hear well.

I heard some words they were saying like "concussion", "minor", and "operation". By the words of concussion and operation made me scared more, making me panic again. I then find an axe laying underneath the bed. For some reason, I did not understand why an axe would be there. I don't remember anything to do with it.

As the doctor leaves, Grizz comes up to me. "Um, little bro, you may need to stay at the hospital because you got a serious injury, and gotten sick the night when you banged your head. But don't worry, I gave up on the contest to come for you. Besides, there are ice pacs and cold air in this room so you don't get bothered by the warm."

Panda looks at me again, and the two brothers both leave.

 **~Panda~**

I almost trip on the wet floor in the hallway, staring at my warm phone. Grizz stares out the window, looking at the darkness outside with stretchers, ambulances, many cars, and wheel chairs. It was 5:43 AM, still dark outside, but getting a little lighter, although rain poured outside.

"The weather today is rain and thunderstorms. I hope our brother is happy with cold rain outside. Life is so different now." Grizz looks at me with an upset expression.

"I think the same way." He murmurs deeply.

 _Ugh, I wish I haven't hit our little brother in the head when I only came to check on him after I heard some action. I feel so guilty._

As I scroll through my dating profile, I see no reviews. Oh, I had some mixed feelings.

"Hey Pan-Pan!" Grizz startled me after staring at my phone, "I have some good news. The doctor said we could stay at the hospital until our brother is healed! Now we can have him be comforted at last."

I stared at him, my eyes blinking.  
"Oh, cool!" I actually was pleased for once, letting my bothering mind relax.

"I just checked it out for free, our hotel room view is wonderful! There are pools here, if you know. This is a deluxe hospital, like an airport. Our room is on the third floor, near a cool water fountain." Grizz explained, showing me the way.

 _I hope this is good._ I thought to myself, still staring at my phone, scared and worried for Ice Bear.


End file.
